


The Boyfriend

by LouLou2503



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, M/M, advanced warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLou2503/pseuds/LouLou2503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell's boyfriend is abusive and gideon won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend

It's 3am and mitchell and his boyfriend are at it again with the fighting and arguing, Gideon laid in bed listening, they do this every night and he's getting sick of it, tonight's argument was about cheating and it was sounding pretty brutal. The last time they argued like this mitchell ended up in medical with a black eye and stitches in his forehead, but this time gideon wasn't going to let that happen so he got up out of bed and stormed down to Mitchell's room. As he approached the door the voices got louder and he was almost certain he just heard mitchell crying. He stood outside the door quietly listening.

"I.....HAVENT.....CHEATED.....ON.....YOU" Mitchell shouted, his voice sounded wobbly but full of anger and darkness.

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TOO BELIVE THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT, IVE NOTICED THE LOOKS YOU GIVE OTHER MEN.

"WHAT LOOKS I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING WRONG"

That was it Gideon had heard enough he stormed into the room, the look on Gideon's face was a look of pure rage. He lunged at the guy and battered him until he was black and blue, once he finally finished he looked over at mitchell who was curled up in the corner of the room with his knees drawn up to his chest shaking, he then looked over at the man lying unconscious before him, he had two black eyes, a bump on his head and some bruises which he was very lucky for because if the argument had evolved into anything other than shouting he would be clinging onto his life by threads. He walked over to mitchell picked him up and carried him bridal style to his room. Once they got there gideon checked him over for any bruises or other wounds but found nothing, he was okay thank god but just a little shaken up from what he had just witnessed.

"Mitchell mate are you okay ??"

"....."

"Mitchell please talk to me"

"....."

"Please mitchell say something don't shut me out please ??"

"....."

"....."

"Thank you"

"For what ??"

"For stopping him before he hurt me..........if you hadn't been there I can't imagine what would have happened"

"Don't worry about what would have happened, all that matters is your safe and he can't hurt you any more because if he does I'll track him down and I'll kill him"

Mitchell smiled at gideon never taking his eyes off of him, a comfortable silence fell upon them and they both stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes until gideon leaned in and closed the gap between them and gave mitchell a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you mitchell I really do and I don't want anything to happen to you"

"How.......much.......do you love me ??"

"All the way to the end of the galaxy and back, it might take me millions and billions of light years to get there and to get back but I'd do it just too prove how much I love you"

"Aww that's so sweet I love you too you big softie, too the end of the galaxy and back"

"Oh...no you've turned me soft"

"Haha.....come here"

Mitchell leaned forward and cupped Gideon's cheeks and once again the gap between them was closed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that good :( this is my first fanfic :)


End file.
